sam's nightmare
by caityv13
Summary: i made this up i coudnt fd the right catagorey but i hope you like it : im sorry its short but its my second story


My name is Sam and my life is finally back to normal well almost anyway , it all started a year ago when I went to get a drink during the middle of the night and I saw someone standing outside my little sister's room I screamed and he saw me. I ran for it but he was too quick he grabbed me and ran out of the house with me. When I screamed I woke up my dad and when the man started his car after throwing me in the boot dad had ran out of the house but it was too late the man and I were already speeding down the street.

-00oo00oo00oo00-

The ride was rough I was being pushed around banging from side to side after what I thought to of been half an hour the car stopped I started screaming hoping that he had stopped somewhere where there was people nearby but no one heard me. The next thing I knew I woke up in a strange room with three other girls who looked around eight a lot younger than me considering I'm 14. I ran to the door but it was locked, then I tried the window but that was bolted shut. By then I was scared and crying, one of the girls who looked like she was the oldest and very skinny came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder and said that she had tried to get out so many times but it would not work.

-00oo00oo00oo00-

The girls had been kidnapped from a house close by mine a few months ago and no one knew where they were, I guess I do now. Suddenly the door opened a frail looking woman came in with a tray that had four glasses of water and four plates with steak and vegetables and there was something else A NEEDLE!!! I hate needles and steak, the lady grabbed my arm and injected the needle into me she told me it was just a needle that had a month worth of vitamins in it, then she gave me a plate and a glass and gave the same to each of the other girls except she didn't give them a needle. When the woman left the other girls ate their food in a flash but I ate my vegetables and left the steak alone. The oldest girl told me they had been given the same needle when they came here and soon they would probably get another one.

-00oo00oo00oo00-

Then she looked at my steak and asked if she could have my steak I said yes as long as she shares with the other girls. An hour later the little woman came back and took our glasses and plates. A couple of days passed and the same thing happened for every meal and every day. The room we were in was very simple it had grey brick walls a toilet in the corner a sink beside it and four mattresses with one pillow and blanket on each. At night we heard people and other noises above us so I figured we were in a basement. After a while the days blurred I think it had been one week before we decided to plan our escape. A few days later we hatched our plan when the lady came in we pretended to grab our food and pushed her down. I grabbed her keys unlocked the door and we ran up stairs we ran around until we found a door when we ran out the door then we found we were on a farm. Before we got a chance to figure out where we were the man came storming out the door and started chasing us.

-00oo00oo00oo00-

We ran and ran until he gave up and went in the opposite direction. We kept running until we came across a police station. At that point the oldest girl and I were carrying the other two girls because they both collapsed while we were running. When we went into the station we fell onto the floor and the two desk ladies took us to a room and gave us a drink and a sandwich each.

We explained what happened and they sent all of their police officers to the farm, the man was shot dead after he threatened to kill his own mother with a gun held to her head. The woman was arrested and the other girls and I were returned home.

-00oo00oo00oo00-

A week later I went back to school and everyone treated me so differently people were nice to me and I saw a counsellor for a while. Every night now I wake up thinking I'm in that horrible room and my parents have to check on me all the time because I scream in my sleep because I'm dreaming I'm in the car again going to that horrible farm. Now it's a year later and I'm almost back to normal I have stopped screaming in my sleep and I don't have to see a counsellor anymore.

By Caitlyn Vose.


End file.
